Bathilda Bagshot
Professor Bathilda Bagshot (fl. 1881—1997) was a magical historian and the author of A History of Magic and approximately ten other books. A History of Magic is used in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry class of the same name, taught by Professor Binns. She lived in Godric's Hollow, and was murdered in around December, 1997, after which her corpse was animated by Lord Voldemort to contain his magical familiar Nagini. Bathilda was also the great-aunt of Gellert Grindelwald, the infamous dark wizard who was defeated by Albus Dumbledore. Biography Early life , at the time of publishing of A History of Magic.]] Professor Bagshot was born somewhere in the British Isles to the wizarding Bagshot family sometime in the early or mid nineteenth century. It is likely she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her youth, most likely earning an O.W.L. and/or N.E.W.T. in History of Magic, her area of expertise later in her life. The Dumbledores In the 1890s, Bagshot already lived as an adult in her house in Godric's Hollow, when Kendra Dumbledore moved there from Mould-on-the-Wold along with her young children Albus, Aberforth and Ariana, after her husband Percival's well-publicised arrest and imprisonment in Azkaban. Bathilda tried to befriend Kendra after they arrived, but she was rebuffed. Some years later, Bathilda sent an owl to Albus Dumbledore, then a Hogwarts student, having been favourably impressed by his paper on trans-species Transfiguration for the scholarly journal Transfiguration Today. This initial contract led to acquaintance with the rest of the Dumbledore family. At the time of Kendra's death, Bathilda was the only person in Godric's Hollow who was on speaking terms with her. The summer after Albus Dumbledore graduated from Hogwarts, an orphan and head of the family, Bathilda great-nephew, Gellert Grindelwald, came to live with her and she made a point of introducing Grindelwald to Albus. The two talented young men become friends. It is unknown how much or what Bathilda knew of her nephew's actions concerning Aberforth and Ariana Dumbledore, but she witnessed the fist-fight that broke out between the Dumbledore brothers at Ariana's funeral.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 8 (The Wedding) In 1947, Bathilda's work on wizarding history was published under the title A History of Magic by Little Red Books.Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them It was presumably around this time she authored her other works on magical history.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 - Disc 2 (Godric's Hollow) She was deemed the most celebrated magical historian of the twentieth century.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 - Chapter 7 (The Wedding) Bathilda may have been a teacher at some point, possibly at Hogwarts, as Hermione Granger refers to her as "Professor Bagshot" when referencing her work. Later years , Professor Bagshot's ''magnum opus.]] In her later years, Bathilda was on close terms with Lily Potter and even spoke to the younger woman on the closeness between Grindelwald and Dumbledore, though Lily remained somewhat sceptical, given Bathilda's advancing age and possible senility. Bathilda was also the only one to join the Potters during Harry Potter's birthday tea when he turned one year old. Ron Weasley's great aunt Muriel called her "gaga" during Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding. Also sometime in her later life, Professor Bagshot provided a quote for the critical acclaim for Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp, when she wrote "Kennilworthy Whisp's painstaking research has uncovered a veritable treasure trove of hitherto unknown facts about the sport of warlocks. A fascinating read." as a review.Quidditch Through the Ages - Praise for ''Quidditch Through the Ages'' .]] Interview In 1997, after the death of Albus Dumbledore, Bathilda was interviewed by Rita Skeeter through Veritaserum, who used the material for her only semi-true biography The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore. It is implied that Skeeter took advantage of Bathilda's poor mental state to twist her material to be more sensationalist. Post Mortem as Bathilda Bagshot speaking to Harry in Parseltongue.]] Sometime afterwards, Bathilda was murdered through the Dark ArtsHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 22 (The Deathly Hallows) and her body was animated by Lord Voldemort using his snake familiar, Nagini. He left Nagini there as a trap, thinking that Harry Potter may visit Godric's Hollow to see his parents' grave and their home. On the following Christmas Eve, Hermione Granger and Harry did so, thinking that perhaps Dumbledore had left Godric Gryffindor's Sword there for them to be able to destroy the horcruxes they were hunting. The pair met the possessed woman and were almost captured when "Bathilda" lured them into her home. After determining Harry's identity, Nagini leapt from Bathilda's body to attack him, leaving the old woman for good. The plan, however, failed and Harry and Hermione escaped. Bathilda's body was later found, and her death by Dark magic was reported by Potterwatch. Physical appearance Professor Bagshot was a tiny woman (her head at the level of seventeen-year-old Harry Potter's chest) and was stooped. Her eyes were thick with cataracts, and her hair was scant and white, with her scalp clearly visible. Personality and traits Little is known of Bathilda's personality. One can presume she was friendly and amiable, having tried to befriend Kendra Dumbledore in the 1890s with a batch of homemade Cauldron Cakes, regarded Albus Dumbledore as something like a protégé, and was friendly with Lily Potter in the early 1980s. She was a brilliant witch and historian in her youth, but during her later years she was quite possibly becoming senile. Magical abilities and skills *'History of Magic:' An authority in History of Magic, Professor Bagshot was referred to by some as the most celebrated magical historian of the twentieth century, having authored A History of Magic and ten other books on the subject. *'Transfiguration:' Professor Bagshot was knowledgeable in Transfiguration as she was a reader of the scholarly journal Transfiguration Today, and had enough understanding in the subject to properly acess the quality of one of Albus Dumbledore's papers on the subject of trans-species Transfiguration. *'Herbology:' Bathilda kept magical plants in her back yard, such as Plangentines, and knew what the proper time was to pick them. *'Cooking:' Bathilda Bagshot also had an aptitude for the kitchen, baking batches of Cauldron Cakes in her youth. Behind the scenes *Hazel Douglas portrayed Bathilda Bagshot in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1. *It is possible that Bathilda's body was animated as an Inferius, and thus controlled by Voldemort's will. As Inferi are never shown to speak, this would account for why Nagini had to speak for her instead but this isn't necessarily the case because it was stated in the book that Nagini came out of her which proves Lupin was right in the fact that they will face dark magic they would have never imagined during their hunt - Voldemort/Nagini could have controlled her body through some different Dark means. *Bathilda was incredibly old when she died, as she was considered a great aunt of Grindelwald in the 1890s, though her precise date of birth is not mentioned. Etymology *''Bathilda'' is an alternate spelling of the name of Saint Balthild, a seventh-century Anglo-Saxon noble and wife of King Clovis II of Burgundy who dedicated her later life to helping the ill and the poor. The name is derived from the Old English Bealdhild, meaning "bold battle". *Bathilda is a German name that means "heroine". *Bagshot is the name of a town in Surrey, England. The name is thought to be derived from a tribe (bacca) and the Anglo-saxon word for "The place of" (sheatte) meaning "the place of Bacca's tribe" though Bag could also mean badger, "the place of the Badger", creating a reference to Hufflepuff. *Bathilda's last name, Bagshot, may also be a reference to The Lord of the Rings, in which the characters Bilbo and Frodo Baggins, and Hamfast and Samwise Gamgee lived on Bagshot Row. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages'' Notes and references fr:Bathilda Tourdesac fi:Bathilda Bagshot ru:Батильда Бэгшот Bagshot, Bathilda Bagshot, Bathilda Bagshot, Bathilda Bagshot, Bathilda Bagshot, Bathilda Bagshot Bagshot, Bathilda Bagshot, Bathilda Bagshot, Bathilda Bagshot, Bathilda Bagshot, Bathilda